Burned Out
by hetalia43v3r
Summary: After not sleeping in 5 days or eating in 2, Danny collapses in the middle of class, leaving suspicion, speculation, and perhaps, revelation. Rated T because I have no idea where this is going, and do not trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny shut the door of his locker, just another normal day of school - meaning he had hunt ghosts the entire night before and was dead tired (oh haha, another ghost pun). He blearily made to his English class, on time for once, and slumped into his seat. 'God, I'm tired...'

The bell rang as the last few stragglers filtered in, and Lancer finished writing his instructions on the board, before going back to the book he was reading;

"Write a 3 paragraph essay on what it feels like to look in a mirror"

Students grudgingly took out their materials, and started to write. Danny glanced over the room and noticed that a few *coughpaulinacough* were writing with enthusiasm. Sam and Tuck weren't even passing notes.

He turned his attention, as much as he could muster, back to the prompt and sighed. He often would see his ghost form in the mirror, human or not - he even saw Vlad's ghost form reflected instead of the silver haired, human one, back in Colorado. He freaked at first, but later found out that he was the only one to see it.

Knowing this, Danny wrote his longest string of lies to date, forcing himself to stay awake. Something about freckles - it could have even been in Ghost Speak, he didn't have a clue. He struggled to lift his head up, and saw students slowly trickling up to turn in their assignments, about half the class done. So he did the logical thing, and pushed himself to his feet, starting towards the front to turn his assignment in (it will probably get a D), totally missing the concerned looks of his friends.

About halfway across the room - he did sit in the back corner, after all - everything started to get more and more blurry, and the room seemed to tilt to his left.

And Danny collapsed, face-first in the aisle.

Sam and Tucker raced towards him, discretely checking for wounds as they rolled him over onto his back, fully aware of the whole class's eyes on them. Sam placed her hand on his forehead, and flinched back in shock,

"Someone go get a ice pack from the nurse, NOW!" Danny was normally cool to her touch, due to his ice powers, but now he felt like a normal human, with a fever.

Tucker pried Danny's eyes open with two fingers, probably to check for a concussion, while Sam raced back to Danny's seat and practically tore apart his backpack looking for his journal.

You see, after Jazz joined the team, she insisted Danny start keeping a journal - just a pocket book - of when he ate and slept, which ghosts attacked, things like that, Danny agreed with one condition, a promise from the others on Team Phantom that it would remain private, except in emergencies. Well, this definitely qualified.

Tucker declared that Danny did not have a concussion, and placed the newly arrived ice pack on his forehead. Sam finished leafing through the most recent entries and cussed,

"That stupid idiot!" She said a bit louder, to which Tucker replied with a worried "What?", everyone's eyes on Sam,

"He hasn't slept in 5 days or eaten in 2!" Sam chastised, ever the mother, even if the guilty couldn't hear her, "No wonder this happened! He burned out!"

The nurse rushed into the room, out of breath, having been unable to keep up with the sprinting teen who rushed to get the cool pack back to the English room. She declared that Danny's parents would be called, and in the mean time - would someone please help her get him back to the nurse's office? A member of the football team volunteered, and carried the raven-haired teen on his back.

Sam and Tucker rushed after them, not even stopping to grab any of the trio's stuff. Tucker was so concerned, he hightailed it straight to the nurse's office, leaving all of his electronics without a second thought.

The class whispered to each other, discussing what just happened, while Lancer was shocked - Danny went 5 days without sleeping, and 2 days without eating! This had to be going on for some time now, if his friends had him keep a record of when he did eat and sleep, especially if it was one of the first things they checked when he collapsed! They handled it like they had done this dozens of times! He was so concerned about his student, he let the teens whisper for the remaining 20 minutes of class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the nurse's room, Sam was currently lecturing Danny about his health, despite the fact he was only half conscious. She decided she would pick it up later when he mumbled something about a boxed lunch and Clockwork - what did that even mean?!

"You two should be getting back to class..." The nurse said softly, keeping her concerned gaze on Danny.

"Ms. Olson -" Tucker started, but was interrupted by Sam, ever the mother hen,

"Like hell we are! I am not leaving his side, do you hear me!" Ms. Olson shut up real quick after that.

The Fentons arrived quickly, likely a result of Jack's driving, and took both Danny and Jazz home. Jazz was surprised to hear her parents were picking her up early, until she heard it was about Danny. She was practically sprinting after that.

Where we find our hero now, is under forced bed-rest by his sister. While a halfa's immune system is incredible, it couldn't keep up with the self-destructive behavior of the teen, and the result was a cold. A nasty one.

'107.9°F.' Jazz announced to the goth, worry evident, even through text.

"108?! That's 12 degrees above average!" Sam jumped up from the lunch table, as if to sprint all the way to Fenton Works right then and there, but was stopped by a gentle and on her forearm,

"If you're gonna kill him, wait until after school?" Tucker was a lot calmer about Danny being sick, that's not to say he wasn't worried, no, he just wasn't making to sprint to his location. "He's gonna get better, just wait. Then you can mother him all you want."

Despite the _many_ rumors in Casper High, Danny and Sam were _not_ dating. If anything, Sam had become the mother figure of the group. Nursing Danny's wounds, keeping energy drinks in her backpack, and just generally nagging them.

Sam's intense glare was interrupted by a loud crash, and everyone in the lunchroom turned to see that a wall had been crashed in by a ghost - unusual for them, seeing as they could go intangible. Everyone instantly evacuated, far too used to this sort of thing, and waited for Danny Phantom to show up.

Sam and Tuck gave each other worried looks, "What do we do? Danny can't fight Skulker!" Sam glanced back up to "The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" and they made eye contact. Skulker grinned and swooped down to grab Sam surprisingly gently around the neck, "Where's the whelp? I've decided where I want his pelt."

The crowd scattered away from the mecha, figuring out that Phantom wasn't coming this time, and ran screaming. Sam thrashed in the ghost's grasp, kicking and threatening,

"Danny isn't here, he's sick, and if you lay a single mechanical finger on him, I'll take you apart bolt by bolt!"

Skulker's metal eyebrows furrowed, "The whelp is sick? I can't hunt an injured animal, it's against a hunter's code!" He growled, and threw Sam - none too gently - to the ground, "Tell the whelp to find me when he's healthy."

As the hunter flew off, hopefully back to the Ghost Zone, Tucker helped Sam up. "Well school is likely cancelled, and even if it's not, we can always say we ran off with everyone else, so you wanna go visit Danny?"

Sam was already 15 feet ahead before Tucker finished his sentence.


	3. AN

Hey, sorry y'all, I know I kinda dropped off the map for a bit, but in my defense my father has been in and out of the hospital. So this is an update of sorts, on the status of each of my stories.

In regards to "Phantom Blade," I have lost interest, and with no idea where I was even going with it, other than making it a Pompous Pep/Endangered Species fic, I am offering to pass the torch. If you are interested in picking it up, PM me and I will announce that you have it.

"Burned Out," I still want to work on this, but I've hit a wall. I encourage reviews, because not only do I know how many people are still interested, it might cause a spark.

And "Ivy Shadow," due to self-discovery, and general changes in life, this will no longer be a self-insert story. If I do continue it, which I am unsure of, Ivy will be an OC.

Thank you all for your understanding, and I hope to hear from you. Your opinions mean a lot to me, and it makes my day to know you took a minute or two out of your day to talk to me.


End file.
